


Drei Worte

by Aerosol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerosol/pseuds/Aerosol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Worte bloß. Drei knappe, lieblose Silben. Sie bringen eine ganze Welt zum Einsturz. Seine Welt. Und er will es immer noch nicht wahrhaben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Worte

Thor ist tot.  
  
Das ist alles, was die Wache ihm sagt, als sie an seine Zelle herantritt, das bärtige Gesicht zerfurcht von Trauer, die Schultern nach unten gedrückt wie wenn die Last aller neun Welten auf ihm lasten würde.  
Loki klappt sein Buch zu und nickt es ab. Er beobachtet wie der Soldat eine angedeutete Verbeugung ausführt und dann wie betäubt davonwankt. Seine Kollegen zeigen ein ähnliches Verhalten.  
Loki legt langsam das Buch zur Seite und bleibt aufrecht auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Er schweigt.  
  
Thor ist tot.  
  
Ein Satz. Drei Worte. Er denkt nach. Es gibt viele Sätze, die nur drei Worte besitzen.  
  
 _‘ Ich hasse dich‘_ zum Beispiel. _‘ Ich will nicht! ‘, ‘Lass mich gehen!‘. ‘Tu mir weh ‘,‘Ich habe Angst ‘.  
  
‘Er ist weg ‘.   
  
‘Kommt er wieder?‘.   
  
‘Warum denn nicht?  ‘.  
_  
Er hat sie alle gehört.  
Irgendwann innerhalb der Jahrhunderte, die sein Leben bereits andauert.  
Aber ‘Thor ist tot‘ ? Diese Konstellation hat er nie zuvor vernommen.  
Seine Finger liegen ineinander verschränkt in seinem Schoß. Er starrt die Wand ihm gegenüber an ohne sie zu sehen. Er weiß nichts mit sich anzufangen.  
  
Thor ist tot.  
  
Ihm gefällt das dritte Wort nicht. Irgendwie klingt es falsch. Lächerlich falsch.  
  
Thor ist naiv.  
  
Ja, das hätte er ohne zu zögern abgesegnet.  
  
Thor ist arrogant.  
  
Ja, das natürlich auch.  
  
Thor ist stark.  
  
Ja, das stimmte wohl. Nicht jeder hätte ihn zurück nach Asgard bringen können. Loki ist zu gefährlich für das Werk von Schwächlingen.  
  
Thor ist tot… Nein.  
  
Nein, nein, nein. Das passt nicht. Überhaupt nicht.  
  
Loki atmet ruhig. Sein Herz bedient sich eines gleichmäßigen Rhythmuses. Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Es wirkt fast einschläfernd.  
Sicher hat er Gerüchte aufgeschnappt, die in wisperndem Reigen durch die Flure des Kerkers geistern. Der Krieg sei schlimmer geworden. Die Vanen hätten ein Bündnis mit Jotunheim geschlossen. Ihre Truppen seien nun mit Eisriesen und Frostgeschöpfen vermischt. Muskel- und Zauberkraft immens gestiegen.  
Viele Asen stürben in frühester Zeit. Götterblut benetze die Kehlen der Feinde und nähre die Erde.  
All das hat Loki eher sporadisch interessiert. Bis jetzt. Jetzt fällt es ihm plötzlich wieder ein und er erinnert sich, wie gerne sein Bruder den Hammer auf dem Schlachtfeld schwingt und sich  im Glanz des Sieges sonnt.  
Er erinnert sich, dass Mutter einmal scherzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand äußerte, Thor schliefe und stürbe eines fernen Tages mit Mjöllnir im Arm. Eines fernen Tages…  
  
Der Tag ist längst gekommen.  
Denn Thor ist tot.  
  
Loki schließt die Augen weil ihm plötzlich die Sicht verschwimmt. Er weiß nicht warum und wenn er ehrlich ist will er es gar nicht wissen. Er hat Angst vor der Wahrheit.  
Wenn er es recht bedenkt, überrascht ihn der Werdegang des Donnergottes nicht wirklich. Er hat es geahnt. Aber er hat nicht geahnt, dass es so bald sein würde.  
So bald… ein Gott stirbt nicht einfach so. Das ist ein Fluch. Und gleichzeitig ein Trost, irgendwie.  
  
Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Fest, sodass er vergorenes Metall zu schmecken beginnt. Es füllt seinen Mundraum, bedeckt die Zunge, die man einst aus Silber wähnte. Es erstickt jeden Laut.  
Etwas unerträglich Heißes rinnt an seiner rechten Wange hinab.  
  
Was ist das?  
  
Lüge, Lüge, es ist eine Lüge, gebettet in salziges Nass.  
  
Loki gibt es nicht zu. Er leugnet. Das kann er gut. Das kann er am Besten.  
  
Thor ist tot.  
  
Drei Worte bloß. Drei knappe, lieblose Silben.  
Sie bringen eine ganze Welt zum Einsturz. Seine Welt.  
Und er will es immer noch nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Stunden später sitzt er immer noch da. Reglos. Kalt.  
Eine Statue aus geschliffenem Eis mit Haut wie Schnee und einem Herz aus Stein.  
  
Und Loki denkt.  
Loki  denkt an die vier Worte, die er selbst nie über die Lippen gebracht hat und die vermutlich gereicht hätten um Thor ein letztes Lächeln auf die erschöpften Mundwinkel zu prägen, bevor seine Seele endgültig gen Helheim hinüberglitt.  
  
 _Es tut mir leid._  
  
Selbst jetzt spricht Loki es nicht aus. Er bleibt stumm.  
Warum sollte er sich auch noch bemühen? Es ist nicht weiter wichtig.  
Denn Thor kann ihn nicht mehr hören. Nie wieder.  
  
Thor ist tot.


End file.
